<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown My Fear (Til You All Just Disappear) by LostyK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365786">Drown My Fear (Til You All Just Disappear)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostyK/pseuds/LostyK'>LostyK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostyK/pseuds/LostyK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Janus gets sick, he finds that he can only speak in lies. He has ways of dealing with this - namely, be alone whenever he's ill. He assumes this time will be the same as all the others.</p><p>Too bad Patton cares about him, now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange, TS Hurt Comfort To Soothe The Soul, TSS Fanworks Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drown My Fear (Til You All Just Disappear)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays, Leoni! I hope I did your prompts justice!</p><p>Thank you to Odaigahara for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been easier since Virgil left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, Janus would have to find the right balance of half-untruths and cutting remarks to keep Virgil away. Now there was only Remus left, and Remus was easier. As soon as Janus felt it coming, the first lies forcing their way out of his mouth, he’d come up with some distraction. Send Remus on an epic quest into the Imagination, or tell him that Roman needed to see him and stand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that now Janus is free to hide out in his room the entire time he’s sick, and wait it out. Better yet, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>go ask someone else for help, even if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he felt the illness coming on, he suggested that Remus spend more time in the imagination, and holed himself up in his room to wait it out. The first day was fine enough, Janus had enough energy that he didn’t have to stay in bed all day. Instead, he spent his time reading, or keeping an eye on Thomas. He even managed to leave twice to get food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the second day, things got a lot worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up with a fever, and just standing up made him feel dizzy. Unfortunately, standing up turned out to be necessary, as he had to run to the bathroom to throw up twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned, he crawled under his covers, and pulled them tight around him. He was sweating for some reason, but he felt so cold. He closed his eyes, and actually managed to drift off into something close to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was awoken by knocking at his door. Janus stared around the room, wondering what it could be, and the knock came again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Janus asked, because Virgil was always knocking on his door when sick. But that answer didn’t seem right, but Janus couldn’t quite figure out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus?” a voice that wasn’t Virgil’s asked. “It’s Patton. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus blinked, tried to figure out why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patton </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people would be knocking on his door. Patton didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus, except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. The wedding, and everything that came after. Patton was his friend now, and Virgil wasn’t. Patton knocked again, and Janus managed to croak out, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, in this sense his condition had helped. The only thing Janus wanted to do at that point was lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Patton asked, “Can I come in?” and ruined everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus didn’t answer, glad that the sickness allowed that, at least. If he stayed quiet long enough, perhaps Patton would decide he didn’t want to talk and go away. He might be upset by it, might think Janus was horribly rude, but that was still better than the alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus?” Patton called after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stayed silent, and soon enough there were footsteps retreating from his door. Janus sighed in relief, and fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then next time he woke up, he was too hot. He threw the blankets off him and curled up on the bed, groaning. His head was killing him. You were supposed to drink water while ill, and Janus had run out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself out of bed, even though the action made him want to throw up. It took a moment for the world to stop spinning enough for him to stumble to his door, and pull it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost collided with Patton, who was standing outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus?” Patton asked, eyes wide with concern. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Janus muttered, trying to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that’s not true, kiddo,” Patton said, gently pushing him in the room and back to his bed. “You shouldn’t be moving around right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus scowled, but let Patton push him down. Maybe once Patton was satisfied he wasn’t dying, he’d go away and leave him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there something you were trying to get?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus didn’t answer, which apparently was the wrong choice because Patton came and sat closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Patton said gently, as if Janus was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Do you want me to get water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Janus said without thinking, and then, to make everything worse, Janus started </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want water, but there was no way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask for it </span>
  </em>
  <span>without Patton misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton wrapped his arms around him, and Janus let him, too tired to try and fight him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright,” Patton said. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smart thing to do was to push Patton away, to make it so that Patton didn’t come </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Patton was hugging him, was warm and safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Janus was nothing if not a weakling. He was the side who whispered temptations to Thomas, how could he not give in to temptations of his own?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want water,” Janus said, “And I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton’s brow pinched in confusion for a moment, before it smoothed into an expression of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Patton said. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can have some. Wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus was loathe to be extracted from Patton’s arms, but he allowed it anyway. Patton picked up a blanket from the floor, where Janus must have thrown it at some point, and draped it over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Patton promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Patton was gone, Janus lay back down, seeing no reason to force himself to stay sitting when no one was around to see it. Keeping his eyes open felt too difficult, so he closed them. He felt so tired, his limbs felt heavy. Patton would be back soon, for now he’d just rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep before Patton returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas had been around ten, the first time he’d noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gotten sick before then, they all had, but for some reason it was aged ten when Janus started changing. Perhaps it was because Thomas started seeing him differently. Perhaps it was just because they were all growing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, it was aged ten when Virgil asked if he was sick, and Janus had answered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had just rolled his eyes and ignored him – he must have thought Janus was being sarcastic. But Janus himself had been shocked into silence. Because what he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, what he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>started </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, had been “yes”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d retreated back to his room, after that. Locked the door and tried to whisper truths, horror growing with every lie that passed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he told himself, Virgil and Remus were used to him, used to the urge to speak in lies. They would understand what he wanted, probably wouldn’t even think too hard about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was speaking backwards all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did what they always did when they were sick; bundled himself in blankets and lay down on the sofa. Remus tried to find ways to entertain him, and Virgil provided company, occasionally fussing over if Janus was eating enough, or drinking enough, or sleeping enough. And if Janus complained less than he normally did, neither of them said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked the next time he was sick, too.  And the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until suddenly, it didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was curled up on the sofa, Virgil beside him, while Remus was doing something in the background (judging by the crashes, Janus didn’t want to know).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> need more blankets,” Janus complained – they were at an age where it was different for them to just conjure what they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some in the attic,” Virgil suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. The attic that was very dark, and filled with spiders, and which Thomas sometimes had nightmares about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> get them for me,” Janus ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil tensed. “What? No way, I’m not going up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Janus wasn’t about to go up there either. He wondered if he could Remus into doing it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you do it yourself?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sick,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sick enough that you can’t get a couple of blankets?” Virgil asked, and Janus said nothing. Virgil’s eyes narrowed. “So what is it? Wait- are you scared of the attic too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t deny it. Or rather, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>deny it, and Virgil would know it was a lie. Which meant Virgil would know he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d know how ridiculous Janus was, for being of it – not even the real attic, either, just a copy of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was alright if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one scared of things, being scared was his job. But Janus was meant to be different- he wasn’t meant to get scared of the dark like some kind of baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Virgil was staring at him, waiting for him to answer, and if Janus </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>answer then he’d know, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud beeping sound came from behind them. Both of them twisted to look into the kitchen, where the microwave was suddenly on fire. Virgil leaped from his seat, swearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it just set fire,” Remus shouted back. “It looks cool though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil ran to the kitchen, and Janus took his chance to slip away. He shut himself up in his room, and sank to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been far too close. If Remus hadn’t distracted Virgil-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus liked lying. Liked the safety it gave him, the way he could hide parts of himself away, so deep the rest of the world would never be able to find them. He’d thought that being stuck in lies was nothing more than an annoyance, now he was starting to realise that perhaps it was worse than just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, if he could only lie, then he couldn’t hide the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be around Virgil and Remus, not while he was like this. He was just glad that he never had to see the Light Sides, because the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking to him- well, it made his stomach twist in knots. Kind of like how Thomas felt, when he was standing on a balcony of a really tall building and looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’d just have to stay away from them, then. Just while he was sick- that couldn’t be too hard, surely. He could bundle up in his bed, kind of like how he would bundle up on the sofa. It would be better, even. Without Virgil and Remus around, maybe he’d actually have some peace for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled into his bed, curled up in a ball. It felt too quiet and lonely in his room, so he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is better,” he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus woke up to a cool hand against his forehead. He blinked open his eyes, squinting at the figure above him. Patton, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo,” Patton said, and Janus wanted to argue about the nickname but he didn’t have the energy. “I brought you that water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus pushed himself into a sitting position, Patton’s hand resting on his shoulder. Patton pressed the glass in his hands, and he drank it slowly. The water felt blessedly cool, even as his stomach twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get Remus?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus gave him a withering look, not bothering to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay, he doesn’t seem the most… nurturing,” Patton admitted. Janus snorted. “But who do you normally have look after you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an open ended question, which were the easiest to answer without saying anything, since technically he could name any side. He had a feeling that Patton would just press him on it, though, so he said, “Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>have someone look after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked as if Janus had just kicked a puppy in front of him, which was just ridiculous. It wasn’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patton </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one?” Patton asked. “But you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t noticed,” Janus muttered. “And for your information, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be surrounded by people when I feel like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Patton argued. “At least have somebody check in on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you didn’t notice,” Janus hissed, “But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy for me to talk to people right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it takes some getting used to, but I can understand you just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the point,” Janus snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, what is?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus just glared at him, because there was no way he was going to admit his weaknesses to Patton. Even if they were possibly friends, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be alone?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>told you</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Patton replied. “You told me you didn’t want to be surrounded by people, and that it’s difficult for you to talk to people. Neither of those mean you want to be alone. Besides,” Patton added. “You kind of just said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Janus muttered, but there was a strange look on Patton’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you really couldn’t have said anything else,” Patton mused. Which was technically incorrect, because Janus could have said anything else in the world, except for the truth. It was just that the truth had a nasty habit of leaving a rather large hole when omitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I get it now,” Patton said softly. “Why you don’t want people around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Janus muttered, humiliation curling hot inside him. He really had just given Patton the key to learning all his secrets, hadn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus scowled. “I want you to ask me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patton said. “I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stayed silent, and just lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Perhaps if he pretended to be asleep-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus?” Patton asked, nudging him. Janus didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, he heard the sound of someone standing up, and footsteps across the room. At the last minute, he lost his nerve, sitting upright so fast it made the room spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please leave,” he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton froze, hand on the door, and for a moment Janus thought that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave – what reason did he have to stay, after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Patton just crossed the room again, and sat back next to Janus. “I’m here,” he murmured, gently pushing Janus back down. And even then, Patton didn’t leave. Instead, he began to stroke Janus’ hair. “Try to get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Janus cried a little, well, Patton didn’t mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying away from the others was not as easy as Janus had thought. He didn’t last half a day before Remus was knocking on his door, demanding his attention. He tried to keep his tone as sarcastic as he could when he had to, relying on the lies he wanted to say when he could, but it did nothing to deter him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the day after, Virgil started knocking. At first, Janus was able to ward Virgil off by saying he was perfectly fine, just busy, but he could hear the suspicion in Virgil’s tone grow with each conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, Janus’ illness did what illnesses are prone to do, and grew worse. Not bad enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but enough that the knocking on his door grew steadily more irritating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since it was clear he wasn’t going to get any rest any time soon, only to fall asleep at his desk. He woke up just in time before Virgil barged into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Virgil snapped. “Didn’t you hear me knock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have </span>
  </em>
  <span>you been knocking?” Janus asked. “I hadn’t noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to sound just sarcastic enough that Virgil didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Janus asked, questions were good, because questions couldn’t be lies </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been in here for days! Are you sick or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Virgil knew that he was, what would he do? Probably not leave Janus alone, Virgil was annoying like that.  But even if he managed to convince Virgil this time, there would always be a next time. And a time after that. And if next time felt worse- well, he might not be so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d have to find a way to stop Virgil from checking in on him. And there was only one was to ensure someone as protective as Virgil would stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Janus said, “I just didn’t want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil froze, and Janus tried to focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not what it meant that he’d been able to say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why would I? It’s not like we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s flinch let him know he’d hit his mark, but he still needed to make the kill. He stood up, thankful that he didn’t even wobble, and stepped towards Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you’re just tiresome to be around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s fist hit him directly in the nose, sending him staggering back, When he reached up a hand to touch it, he realised he was bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Virgil snarled, before storming off in a tangle of shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed and laid down on his bed. Finally, he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke, there was a body next to his own. He twisted to see who was with him, and jostled Patton awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kiddo, I must have nodded off,” Patton said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine,” Janus replied. “I’m certain you didn’t need the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, speaking of needing the rest, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus considered this. “Worse,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton beamed. “Oh, that’s great! Do you think you feel up to eating something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not,” Janus said. He hesitated, and then asked, “Will you tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to tell them, I can,” Patton answered. “But if you don’t, then I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain they won’t notice your absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton shrugged. “Then I’ll tell them I was busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled. “That doesn’t sound like a lie of omission,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think lying is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad,” Patton said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Janus sat up straighter. “What other times do you consider it acceptable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess-” Patton cut himself off and pointed a finger. “Hey! No ethical debates until you’ve eaten breakfast. You need to look after yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus chose not to argue about that, instead he let Patton bustle out of his room. He could hear him downstairs, and wondered how Patton would manage trying to make something edible out of what was kept in the Dark Sides kitchen. Still, he was glad that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t have to worry about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay back on his bed and let himself relax. Perhaps it was okay to have someone around when he was ill, just this once.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also on tumblr: sparrow-flies-south.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>